Dinner reservations
by Toomi
Summary: Written for a challenge at the GW CV thread. Prompt at end of fic. CV.


_AN: Written for the C/V prompt challenge on the GW C/V thread. Prompt at the end of the fic._

_Pairing: C/V_

_Spoilers: None_

The grey walls of the infirmary seemed to close in on him the longer he sat there. He squeezed her hand again hoping this time to feel something in response. Staring at her pale face he remembered the events that led up to her being here.

* * *

There was so much blood. It was seeping through his fingers as he held her, pooling on the floor. Again he called over the radio for help but as before he received no answer. He was desperate and had no idea what had happened to the rest of his team. The 'Gate wasn't too close and he hoped he would make it carrying her as she was light but it was getting dark outside. He laid her down and peered out of the window trying to see where the villagers were. He could hear the sounds of weapons fire, one defiantly from a sidearm, an other sounded like a Zat. Was it the rest of his team?

He ducked down as a shadow crossed the window and he crawled back to her. Reaching out he felt her pulse, weak but steady. He ripped open several pockets on his vest and pulled out all the first aid supplies he had laying them out on the ground. Carefully he lifted her shirt revealing the wound just above her hipbone. He taped the gauze on her and paused as several new drops of blood fell onto her baby white skin. Just before another one landed he felt a tickle above his eyebrow. Cursing he realised that the small cut on his forehead was a tad worse than he thought it was. Wiping it with the back of his hand he focused on her.

Glass shattered above his head and he leaned forward to protect her from falling shards. The vest would protect him and it was an automatic reaction. As the tinkling of glass stopped he knew they had to get out of there, head to the trees that skirted the village on the way to the 'Gate. He'd dial Earth, send her through and come back for the others.

She stirred as he bent to pick her up. Eyes open wide, arms moving towards her side.

"Don't move," Cam whispered to her.

"Wha 'appened," she slurred.

"You were hit." As he talked Cam double checked the dressing.

"Who?"

"Kalak. Your 'dinner' partner last night."

"Oh." She blinked several times then refocused on Cam. "Kalak?"

"Dead. You both fired at the same time."

"Guess that dinner invitation is void now." He could see her struggling to choke the words out and hastened to quiet her. He needn't have bothered as her eyes fluttered closed and his heart plunged within him.

"Vala..." Her eyes didn't open but the corners of her lips turned up. "Well he didn't seem your type," Cam cracked. Kalak had spent the previous evening boasting and flirting with Vala while a friend of his tried the same with Sam. Neither woman had fallen for it or appreciated it.

She winced as she stifled her laughter and once again he moved to the window to see if the coast was clear. Night was falling rapidly and while darkness would cover their escape it would also mean that any obstacles in their path would be hidden as using flashlights would give their position away.

Cam checked his watch and noted that it was two hours before their next scheduled check in with the SGC. They were supposed to spend another night in the village discussing possible trade with the population as while they weren't by any means technologically advanced Sam had discovered Trinnium and the locals had no use for it. General Landry had permitted SG-1 to stay there for another 24 hours that morning and the moment the 'Gate had closed things began to go sour.

At first it seemed like nothing more than concern from the villagers. The leader, Aarom had expressed doubt that the Tau'ri would follow through on their part of the arrangement and Daniel seemed to be having a difficult time explaining to them that what they were talking about was not a final agreement. Another SG team would be dealing with that but Aarom would not listen. After Cam's legs fell asleep sitting too long in a cross legged position he pleaded needing to use the facilities as an excuse to get up and walk around.

Outside he had run into two men arguing over something but they stopped abruptly when he approached. One man he hadn't recognized, the other he barely did. Cam knew it was foolish to assume that he had met everyone on the planet but as the village only boasted less than 100 inhabitants and the closest village was at least half a days walk away it struck him as odd. Nodding to the two men Cam had continued back to the discussions.

When it was time to bring the talks to a close Cam and Vala gladly escaped the too warm house and headed towards the center of the village where the early evening meal was to be served. On the way Vala had hesitated as they approached the man whom Cam assumed to be from another village. She ducked slightly behind Cam and the moment they passed him he asked what was wrong. He had known Vala long enough to know that many of the people she knew off world were not friends of hers. She couldn't tell him where she knew the stranger from but that she recognized him barely. He tried probing further wondering if she'd lied when she'd told them that this was not a planet she'd been to before. They'd had their answer soon enough.

The meal was enjoyable yet two of the men had been annoying. Sam tried relentlessly to brush of the young mans attempts to woo her and ended up just ignoring him, instead focusing her attention on the discussion Daniel was having with his neighbour. Vala's admirer, Kalak, had not been as obvious at first choosing instead to strike up a conversation which Vala happily joined in. As Kalek's offers of tours of the area turned into private dinner invitations Cam stepped in asking him about the history of the area. He wondered if he'd done the right thing until Vala sent him a grateful smile.

Halfway through the meal another man had joined them. As he was preparing his plate of food his eyes had met Vala's and Cam had instinctively reached for his weapon. The man slammed his plate down sending half of it's contents onto the table and announced that he would not eat at the same table as the witch. Across the table Teal'c stood gracefully yet forcefully and the sight of this fearless warrior had made the man stumble over his explanation.

As he told the tale of his people Vala's head sank into her hands while Daniel tried passionately to explain that Quetesh was not the same as Vala. The accuser told the group how his family and surviving villagers which numbered no more than 20, fled their home world after Quetesh abandoned them inviting another god to take her place. The new arrival had ordered all those remaining to be killed as he did not wish to have any traitors in their midst. At their new refuge they were told of the Goa'uld and how they were not gods and vowed never to be ruled by an impost er again.

Daniel's instance that Vala was only a host to a Goa'uld did not go down well as they were convinced that Vala had been possessed by Quetesh and in their minds must carry something of her inside. Loud debating quickly escalated to yelling and all of SG-1 were standing defending Vala while she sat with her head in her hands.

When the first staff weapon was fired Cam was ready. He and Sam had seen several others congregating in the trees and they fired back as everyone else dived under the tables. It became obvious that the strangers in the trees had training and knew how to fight as many shots were fired yet no villagers were harmed. SG-1 retreated towards the buildings looking for cover as they defended themselves but as the shooting continued Sam, Daniel and Teal'c became separated from Cam and Vala.

Cam didn't know if this was a group of rebels or locals but they shot to kill regardless. While most of the villagers had taken cover the likelihood of someone getting killed was still too high. Frantically he tried to regroup with the others using the radios to communicate. Somehow Sam and Daniel were on the other side of the village while Teal'c had ventured into the trees to chase after one man he had injured. Cam was hoping Teal'c would be able to find out how many others there were.

It happened in a blink of an eye but it was one of those moments that seemed to go by so slowly. He saw Vala stand and turn aiming for someone firing at them but as she twisted a wild shot came from the trees hitting her on the edge of her vest. She fell back grasping her side and Cam fired blindly into the trees as the onslaught continued. An errant blast struck the wooden beam supporting the corner of the house and wood splintered showering onto Cam. He had felt a sharp pain in his forehead and several others along his arms. The moment the staff weapons blasts ceased he sank to his knees calling over the radio for Sam, Daniel and Teal'c receiving no response. Keeping an eye out for movement in the trees he quickly checked Vala's wound.

The vest had taken some of the blast but due to the awkward position she had been standing in it had failed to protect her completely. A hole in her shirt was soaked in blood but she was still conscious. After making sure that she was safe to be moved he opened the door to the house that was their cover and the two of them, Vala leaning heavily on Cam, staggered inside.

When he laid her on the floor her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

There he was, separated from the rest of his team, Vala fighting to stay conscious on the floor. He approached the shot out window carefully, peering out into the darkness for any sign of activity. Not seeing anything he knew they had to act fast. It was going to be another hour at least before General Landry expected them to check in and he didn't think they could wait even that long for reinforcements to arrive. Making a plan in his head he crossed the room to Vala's side.

"Vala. We need to leave." His head was next to hers and he continued to whisper.

"Where?" Her eyes rolled from side to side.

"Back to the 'gate." At his words Vala laid her arms down and began to push herself up. Cam helped her sit slowly watching her face as she gasped and winced in pain.

"I'm ok."

"Lean on me." Cam lifted her arm around his shoulder and they stood together, shuffling quietly as possible to the door.

They had been given a quick tour of the village the previous day and out of habit Cam had noted the design, exits and entrances of the houses. They were long and rectangular with family units connecting together. Now Cam opened the door to the next unit hoping that the latch hadn't been secured. He guessed that the next one or the one after that had a door facing the opposite way as several they had seen before. This exit would mean that they had a clear path to the trees and would avoid having to walk down the main thoroughfare of the village.

Cautiously Cam opened the door in the next unit leaving Vala momentarily so he could check for enemies in his path. He could hear staff blasts coming from behind him but could not see anyone in the direction they were headed. He returned for Vala and the two dashed as quickly as possible, Vala's legs giving out under her once they made it to the trees.

"Where are the others?" Despite her injury and loss of blood her voice sounded stronger.

"Dunno. They aren't answering their radios." Cam turned on his flashlight and shone it on Vala checking her dressing. Blood was seeping through but a rustle in the trees caused Cam to turn off the flashlight.

"What was that?" Vala reached for her weapon.

"We need to get out of here. Back to the 'gate."

"What about...?"

"I'll come back. I need to get you back to the SGC." Before she could argue he bent to assist her stand again.

The trek back to the gate took much longer than the quarter hour it usually took. With each step Vala weekened and Cam guessed she would not make it to the gate on her own steam regardless of how hard she tried. Halfway there Cam felt Vala go limp in his arms and he gently lowered her to the ground. With the flashlight he was able to see that her wound had bled through the dressing and hastily he redressed it watching her for signs of her regaining consciousness.

She did after a few minutes and once she'd regained her bearings and sat up he gave her some water.

"How bad," she gasped.

"We're almost there."

"Cameron, I'm a big girl. I can handle it." She tried to smile but the result was weak.

He rubbed his eyes before continuing. "You've lost a lot of blood. I need to get you back to the SGC and I can't do much more for you."

What felt like hours later they made it to the clearing where the Stargate stood. Vala stifled a cry of pain as Cam lowered her to the ground and he cursed as he saw seven men guarding the gate.

"Go get the others." Vala's words were laboured.

"I can't leave you..."

"I have my weapon and my radio. I'll be fine." At Cam's uncertain look she continued. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Cam didn't like it but right now he wasn't sure he had a choice. If he tried to engage those guarding the Stargate he would give his position away and more than likely put Vala at risk too. He needed the rest of the team. Forcing the nagging feeling he was doing the wrong thing deep down inside he gave Vala his water, some food and most of his first aid supplies and after ordering her to stay put and not do anything foolish he dissapeared into the night.

He ran into Teal'c and once they'd both deduced that neither one was an enemy they exchanged information. Teal'c had chased after several of the men killing all but one. The rouge was either still running out in the woods or had joined his friends in the village. Few of the villagers had been seen except Kalak and the man who had accused Vala of being a witch. Both had chased down Sam accusing her of the same thing. Teal'c had followed the sounds of gunfire and deduced that Sam and Daniel were inside one of the houses. Cam told Teal'c about the guards at the 'gate and Vala's condition.

As the two formed a plan a blinding light followed by a loud boom came from where Teal'c believed Sam and Daniel to be. Cam watched in horror as the building emited several other smaller explosions, splinters of wood flying through the air. He was distracted by Teal'c who suddenly began racing towards the other end of the house, still staying within the trees. Cam, unsure of what he had seen, followed.

He heard them before he saw them and confronted them ready to fire.

"Cam. It's us." The deep voice of Daniel hissed at him.

"What!? I saw that building explode. How'd you..."

"Let's get out of here." Sam's whisper carried clearly to his ears.

Teal'c took point while Cam brought up the rear as all four of them ran as quickly and quietly as they could through the heavily treed area only using the lights on their weapons and those sparingly. The journey to the 'gate was uneventful and Cam filled in Daniel and Sam as to what had happened to Vala and the company to expect in the area. Once there they found no Vala and Cam began to fret when Teal'c pointed out blood on the ground were he had left her.

A sudden burst of gunfire had Cam lying on the ground with Daniel while Sam and Teal'c jumped behind trees. Above them they all heard the sounds of a large branch breaking and Cam rolled out of the way just in time as the branch fell. Light, he assumed from Sam or Teal'c, washed over the fallen limb to reveal one of the villagers and a staff weapon. Why he had not shot at them when they were right below him was one of the many thoughts that flashed through Cam's mind as he scanned the area for more hidden villagers. The gunfire had to have been Vala as the alternative was not something he wanted to think about.

They decided to split into two, Cam and Teal'c taking the side where the gunfire had originated and Sam and Daniel taking the side of the 'gate they were already on. Cam knew the plan had to be to eliminate the threat before they tried to find Vala and he hoped that she had been the one to fire at the tree as that meant she was alive and coherent enough to do such a thing. Forcing her to the back of his mind he focused on the task at hand.

Cam had counted seven guarding the gate but he knew there could be more now. By the time they thought they had them all the grand tally was eleven and all of them were ancy to get home. They hunted for signs of Vala and Sam found her collapsed against a tree trunk, weapon still in her hand. Without hesitation Cam picked her up and Daniel dialed the 'gate.

Once they were on the ramp, the wormhole disengaged behind them, Cam felt a brief sense of safety but his body felt like he was still prepared to fight. In his arms lay a limp Vala and he barely registered one of the medical personnel taking her from him. He stayed on the ramp staring straight ahead, not hearing General Landry's questions.

He walked down the hall in something akin to a dreamlike state, sat in the infirmary while his forehead was stitched up. Sam and Daniel were treated for minor burns on their hands and all released to report to the briefing room. There was little word on Vala other than she'd lost a lot of blood and the nurses were operating on her now. Cam looked down on his now clean hands and felt like they still had her blood on them. Resisting the urge to once again wash his hands clean he followed Teal'c into the briefing room.

Sam recounted most of their mission and the only part Cam remembered was her telling about how they'd caused the explosion. She'd used any and all flammable liquids in the row of family units they were in and ignited them using the distraction to escape out of the opposite side. The briefing ended as Walter announced Vala was out of surgery and with a quick glance at Landry, Cam ran towards the infirmary.

* * *

He hadn't realised he'd fallen asleep, his hand still holding hers, his head by her waist resting on the bed. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c had each stopped by but he refused to leave. The coffee Daniel promised to bring sat on the table next to him. Cam was thankful they hadn't woken him and reached for the cup. Cold, not a good way to drink coffee. He grimaced and swallowed anyway as he needed something inside. A nurse bustled in checking the continuously beeping machines and sent him a reassuring smile.

Soon after she left Cam felt light pressure on his hand and he began to talk to the still figure on the bed asking her to wake up. She did slowly, her eyes blinking several times trying to focus, still groggy from the anesthetic.

"Hey."

"Hey." She thought she saw his eyes soften and noted the easing of tense muscles in his neck.

"Home?"

"Yeah, we're at the SGC. You had surgery but you're gonna be fine." Cam didn't know or remember all the technicalities other than she was going to recover.

Slowly she raised a hand to his forehead where the stitches were, barely touching his skin. "Hurt?" She croaked.

"Just a few stitches, nothing really."

"How long?"

"Dr. Lam reckons you're gonna be here for a few days then she'll probably restrict you to the base."

"So I guess my date with Kalak is not going to happen then."

Cam scowled momentarily before schooling his features to neutrality. He had been sure that she had shown no interest in Kalak and just the thought of it irritated him.

"I was kidding, Cam."

"Well, if you don't mind commissary food I don't mind bringing you dinner."

"Not until later Colonel." Dr. Lam entered the room pleased to see Vala awake.

"Uh, right, yeah. Um, well, I'll see you later then." Cam stood too quickly and sent the stool he had been sitting on several feet backwards.

"Dinner." She smiled at him and whatever it was that had been irritating him disappeared. He left the infirmary to find the others and tell them that she was awake and that he had plans for the evening.

_AN: Prompt was Blood. Not quite how I wanted it to turn out, but the deadline was today..._


End file.
